


Someone Whom She Feels Happy With

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Alex wonders what's Kara hiding when she finds the Kryptonian looking to buy a bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I couldn't believe I finished this today! I honestly thought it would be impossible, yet here we are, at half past midnight (I should probably be sleeping but whatever) and it's done! It's literally over 5000 words, way longer than I initially intended, yet I just couldn't stop myself when I started writing! I hope you enjoy reading it as well :)
> 
> Requested by @myfangirlinghq on Tumblr
> 
> P.s. I didn't have time to check for mistakes to post it immediately, I'll probably get it done tomorrow, so I apologize beforehand if there are any :)

If someone had told Kara that she’d be spending her afternoon in the DEO, with a laptop that she _borrowed_ from Winn (not asking for it didn’t mean it was _stolen_ ), sitting down on the training room’s floor and looking for beds online, she would’ve frowned at them. If they also told her that the reason was because she’d actually broken the bed while having sex, she’d have outright laughed and told them to get their head checked.

Yet right now, that was exactly what she was doing. Searching online for a bed to replace the one at home that she broke with… _Mon-El_.

Her cheeks heated every time she thought about that. This…thing she had with Mon-El… She wasn’t sure how _exactly_ it’d happened. She didn’t meant to…care about someone, not in that way. Her failed relationship with James showed that she wasn’t ready for it. She could barely manage being Supergirl and a reporter, she literally didn’t have time for a relationship.

But that was exactly the thing. Being with Mon-El didn’t take too much of her time. It was mostly thanks to Mon-El, though; the Daxamite didn’t ask her for anything. Kara didn’t know how many of their dates she had to bail because something had come up that required Supergirl, or how many times she had to leave Mon-El sleeping in her house—he literally had the ability to sleep through everything—but if it was any other person, she’d have been abandoned by now. Yet Mon-El understood. Most of the time, he was the one that urged her to go be Supergirl, or Kara Danvers. He urged him to chase this story or stop that criminal, and he even sometimes joined her in the latter. Winn still hadn’t finished his suit, so he couldn’t be a full time superhero, yet he was trying, and he was getting better each day. Kara couldn’t be prouder.

And she also couldn’t be more grateful for… _everything_ that he’d done. Not just the big things, like understanding how hard it is to manage two identities at the same time; it was the smallest things she was the most grateful for. Like that day she spent hours writing an article, so much so that by the time Mon-El surprised her at home her shoulders were aching from sitting. And then he’d just dropped the potstickers on the coffee table before leaning to the back of the couch and massaging Kara’s shoulder, trying to ease off the tension with his seemingly magical fingers.

Or not magical, just strong. Normally, she barely felt anyone’s punch, let alone a massage. With Mon-El, that didn’t cause much of a problem.

Oh, and there was the other time they’d planned a movie marathon, and fifteen minutes into the first movie she’d gotten a call from DEO. When she came back, she realized Mon-El had not only stopped the movie, but also gotten two cartoons of ice cream.

Or the time when she was stuck in her office—because Snapper told her she couldn’t leave until she finished her article—and he showed up with a Big Belly Burger packet in his hands that contained not one, but two cheeseburger menus just for her. Along with another packet of sugary goodness that were doughnuts.

Mon-El hadn’t been a burden to her life, like she thought a relationship would be. It was a relief of sorts, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe it was because Mon-El had shared that weight with her now, willingly, or because only now that she realized, while running between reporter Kara Danvers and National City’s hero Supergirl, she forgot to take care of herself and now she had someone that made sure that got taken care of each day.

She was happy with Mon-El, happier than she’d ever been with anyone else. And she knew, deep inside, that it’d been easier if they just spilled the beans about their relationship status to everyone—maybe she could actually just update her status on Facebook from superheroically single to dating with an alien—yet they were still keeping it to themselves. There was this unspoken agreement between them that was signed basically the first day they started this…thing—dating would be an appropriate word, Kara thought—that prevented them from telling anyone. And Kara knew she was the reason for it: She was afraid how her friends would react to her and Mon-El. He… Saying he hadn’t made the best first impression on them would be an understatement. So much so that not so long ago James had accused her of putting her trust on Mon-El wrongly, that he was nothing but a “frat boy”, and he only decided to be a hero because of Kara.

Kara was afraid of that last part as well, wondering if that was the truth, yet Mon-El proved that no, that wasn’t entirely the case. She might’ve been the one that inspired him to help, yet she’d only given him the initial push. He walked the rest of the way himself, he was still walking. Kara felt proud.

Still, her friends might not feel the same, and she really didn’t want to ruin what she had with Mon-El right now, because she… She felt happy. For the first time since she’d landed on earth, and even before that—since she was too young on Krypton to have a relationship—she was happy with someone, and she wanted to savor that happiness for a little while longer before one of her friends pulled the rug under her feet.

Considering all that, looking for a bed to buy in the DEO might not seem like the best of the ideas, yet she really didn’t want to spend her savings on a bed. J’onn had told her before that she could use DEOs money to solve alien-related problems, and this seemed like one of them. Besides, she really didn’t earn much at CatCo and being Supergirl wasn’t exactly a job with a monthly income.

She just hoped J’onn, or Alex, or Winn wouldn’t check the receipts and ask her why she bought a bed. She didn’t really have a good excuse for that.

She was so honed in on the double bed section she’d just switched to that she didn’t hear her sister entering the room—Alex already had very silent footsteps, even for Kara—or stand right behind her. She jumped only when Alex started talking.

“Double beds?” With those two small words, Kara’s body immediately went into panic mode; her heart rate spiked as her hand flew to the laptop’s lid, shutting it almost too strongly that it almost broke in her hands. She lifted her eyes to look at her sister.

“Alex!” Her voice sounded like a little child’s shriek. She scrambled to her feet. “What are… What are you doing here? I didn’t hear you come.” She cursed at herself inwardly for losing herself in her thoughts so deeply. That was _not_ something people did when they were doing something in secret.

“Yeah, I noticed. You were _distracted_.” Even though Alex didn’t point out that for someone with super-hearing Kara should’ve heard him way before she stood next to her, the emphasis on “distracted” got the job done just as well. Biting her lip, Kara tried to come up with an excuse.

She had none.

“I wasn’t,” she lied instead, laughing nervously. “I was just… You know, I was looking for…”

“Beds?” Alex suggested. “ _Double_ beds?” Her eyes were filled with question.

“I was just…” Kara forced her mind to work and find a viable reason why someone who didn’t have a relationship—as far as Alex knew—would look for double beds. Or why Kara would look at beds in general.

“Helping out a friend at CatCo!” she blurted out after long five seconds that probably gave her away. No one who wasn’t lying needed to think that long to give an answer. “You know, her boyfriend is moving in with her, and she was planning on changing her bed to a double one because it would be really uncomfortable for two people to sleep on the same bed”—as Kara had discovered the first time Mon-El stayed over—“and she asked me to…to help her. That’s just it.” She laughed again, trying to dismiss Alex’s question. “It has nothing to do with…me.” Her voice trailed off in the end as she realized she babbled a bunch of nonsense. Alex arched her brow as she crossed her arms, clearly showing she didn’t believe in Kara.

“If you say so,” she commented, her face a perfect representation of what Kara would call a “poker face”. Yet curiosity had seeped into her eyes as she eyed the Kryptonian from head-to-toe, probably trying to figure out the truth behind her lie.

“Yeah. Nothing you need to worry about,” Kara reassured her sister, punching her lightly on the shoulder. Alex stumbled back slightly as Kara realized her “lightly” might not be as light as she attempted it to be. She cleared her throat. “I’m… I’m gonna go. Before Winn realizes I borrowed his laptop.” Muttering a string of curses under her breath again, Kara stormed off the room, hoping that Alex would let this go and not look into it.

 

* * *

Mon-El felt like Alex’s eyes were trained on him from the moment he entered the DEO. He could feel them at the back of his head, watching him, almost _waiting_ for him to do something. He had no idea what he’d done wrong, and even if there was nothing wrong, it was very uncomfortable being under Alex Danvers’s watchful gaze. Even though it hadn’t been longer than five minutes since he arrived.

Luckily, before he had to wait longer—and tried to avoid having eye contact with Alex—Kara landed on the terrace, trotting in. She was in her Supergirl suit, her caramel colored hair falling down on her shoulders like a waterfall. Their eyes met only briefly before Kara averted them, making Mon-El frown.

Okay, they might be having a relationship in the DL—was that what Kara said?—but this was new. Kara always made sure she smiled at him, if only briefly, whenever they were in the same room with their friends. There were short glances, brushes of arms or shoulders, silent jokes and briefly squeezed hands… Yet now, Kara looked tenser than she’d been ever since they started dating.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t ask her what was up in front of everyone. He needed to wait for training.

“Fire extinguished, civilians saved,” Kara announced as she walked next to the small group waiting for her: Winn, Alex, and Mon-El. “ _And_ the building is mostly in place.”

“Good job, Supergirl,” Winn congratulated her, raising his hand in the high five position. Kara briefly glanced at Alex, for less than tenth of a second, before her eyes turned to Winn with a fake smile on her face and high-fived him. “You know what, you might actually be getting better at stopping disasters. I didn’t think that was possible.” Wrapping her arms around herself, Kara flashed another fake smile.

Mon-El felt uneasiness in his stomach. _Is it something that I’ve done?_ he couldn’t help thinking. Maybe Kara had finally realized Mon-El wasn’t the one for her. Maybe he’d realized she could’ve done much, much better than him and decided to break up. Maybe she even conferred with her sister, asking Alex her opinion. That would explain why Alex was looking daggers at him.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be between he, Alex, and Kara; since Winn seemed oblivious of the tension cracking among them.

“Of course I’m getting better. I don’t train for nothing,” she scoffed before turning to Mon-El. The Daxamite couldn’t help noticing how she avoided Alex’s gaze. “Ready for training?” Mon-El nodded, looking into her eyes with questions in his gaze. She didn’t answer—didn’t even give anything away—before she turned around to leave. She didn’t even look back to see if Mon-El was following.

After glancing at Alex for the last time, he turned around to leave as well. Neither of them talked, at least not until they arrived at the training room. And then, Kara closed the door behind her.

“Alex knows,” she said as she spun around to face Mon-El. Mon-El lifted his brows.

“Knows what?”

“She knows that something’s going on with me. Maybe even with us,” she started, running her fingers through her hair. She seemed truly distressed. Mon-El’s heart stuttered with her words as he tucked his hands into his pockets, not knowing what to say. He felt like there was a lump in his throat. He was afraid… He was afraid that if he said something, whatever they had between them would be ruined.

He wasn’t even sure what exactly it was. It wasn’t dating—not exactly at least. Not “officially”. That was what he’d heard in the bar: _If your friends don’t know about your relationship, then it means you’re not official yet_. Some of his coworkers even told him that maybe it wasn’t that serious. Kara never really told him the reason why she wanted to keep it a secret, it was like they’d had a silent agreement, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Maybe she really wasn’t thinking seriously.

The thought twisted his gut as he looked into Kara’s blue eyes, shining with anxiety. She was nibbling with her lip as she waited for his answer. He cleared his throat.

“How… How did she find out?” Mon-El found himself asking. His voice, his whole body felt distant to him. He was trying to prepare himself, as much as he could, to Kara’s rejection, yet he felt only numbness. As if his body realized what was coming up and went in a lock down situation.

“She found me looking for… Looking for a new bed.” She averted her gaze to the floor as she clenched and unclenched her fists. A blush had crept up her neck.

“ _Oh_ ,” was all Mon-El could say as his mind filled with images that were so not appropriate for the conversation they were having. He needed to stay focused, to stay in the moment, yet all he could remember was last night. It wasn’t their first time, and the Daxamite hoped it wasn’t the last, yet that knowledge didn’t make it less…amazing. He could remember Kara on top of him, her hair loose and brushing his bare chest, her hands traveling up and down, and then how she took off her t-shirt and bra…

Yep, thinking those definitely didn’t help.

“Yeah, _oh_.” She stepped forward, as if to emphasize the importance of the situation, her gaze piercing Mon-El. “We need to be very, _very_ careful from now on. Like, super careful. No more stolen glances, no more smiling at each other, no more brushing of shoulders, holding hands, no remark or anything that might indicate we have something between us. Okay?” The Daxamite’s heart lurched in his chest with every other word Kara said, like each of them were a stab in the heart. He swallowed hard.

“Why don’t we just tell them?” he suggested, his voice a bit hoarse. It wasn’t the first time he thought that—they were together for three weeks now, it didn’t seem like there was a reason to keep it a secret anymore—yet thinking about it and actually confronting Kara were two different things.

Especially when Kara looked absolutely taken aback with the suggestion. She frowned.

“No. We can’t.” Mon-El shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, gulping to get rid of the knot in his throat. He wondered briefly if Kara could hear his pounding heart, or if she was even listening.

“Why not? We’re doing this ‘dating’ thing for three weeks, and as far as I’ve heard in the bar, three weeks is more than enough to ‘ _make it official’_.” Kara opened her mouth and then closed it, not saying anything for a while. She shook her head then.

“That’s…different. I mean, we’re different. We can’t make it official, not right now.” Mon-El’s shoulders slumped as he turned his eyes to the floor. _There it is. There’s the rejection_.

“Not right now, or not ever?” he heard himself muttering, even though the pounding of his heart caused buzzing in his ears. He looked up at Kara.

“Where did that came from?” the Kryptonian asked, obviously surprised. “Of course we’re gonna make it official, but… But now isn’t the right time. Later we will.” Mon-El scoffed, shaking his head. He stared at the ceiling, his fingers curling up in fists inside his pockets.

“You know, Kara, if you don’t want us to get serious, you can just tell me. You don’t need to make up excuses or delay it. I can handle it.” _Hopefully_ , he found himself thinking. His voice didn’t even sound bitter or accusing, it was just…defeated. He wasn’t angry at Kara for not reciprocating his feelings; how could he? He couldn’t control her feelings, and she had more than a ton of reasons to not like him—not in that way, at least. Of course his heart would break, of course it’d be hard being around Kara after being together with her and then losing her, yet… Yet he would endure it. He had to endure it. It was okay. It. Was. Okay.

 _Maybe if I say it enough times, I’ll actually start believing it_.

“ _Excuses_? Mon-El, I’m not finding excuses.” Kara closed the distance between them in two long strides, grabbing Mon-El’s hand. “How could you think that I don’t want this with you? After everything we’ve been through?” She shook her head, her brows knitting. Mon-El pressed his lips together.

“I don’t know, Kara. You tell me,” he whispered. “I understood at first why you didn’t want to tell everyone. It was very fresh, and… Well, I might be a Daxamite, but I know that it rarely works when you rush a relationship. But it’s been three weeks, and I gave you enough opportunities to tell your friends. I let you tell it in your own time, and you haven’t. Why would you do that if you were thinking seriously?” He didn’t mean to sound angry, yet all the bottled up feelings inside of him had spilled out of his mouth. He took a deep breath as he watched Kara’s reaction. The Kryptonian had pulled her hand back about halfway through his words, and she was staring at him with a completely unreadable expression.

Mon-El hated Kara’s unreadable expressions. And she had many of them.

“Because I’m scared,” she said finally, after a couple of seconds of deliberating inside her head. Mon-El lifted his brows. “Okay? I’m scared, because… Because I’ve never felt anything like this, not with anyone. I’ve never wanted something as much as I wanted _this_. The last three weeks, every moment I spent with you, was among the happiest moments of my life. And I’m scared that once others know, they’re gonna _ruin_ it for me.” Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. “And I don’t want this to be ruined.” Kara’s eyes were trained on a spot on the wall as Mon-El looked at her, speechless. His heart rate dropped for a second before it spiked, his brain having a hard time processing her words. He didn’t expect that. He… Well, he expected her to reject him, to tell him that nothing would ever be serious between them, that she realized he wasn’t the right guy for her; but not this. Not a heartfelt confession, and a big one at that.

Kara’s reluctance in telling her friends about the relationship wasn’t because she didn’t want it. It was because she wanted it _so much_.

“Kara…” Mon-El whispered apologetically, suddenly regretting everything he’d said. He didn’t mean any of that.

“Let’s not talk about that now,” Kara suddenly cut his words, looking up. “And I still need to find a bed. Training for later?” A lump appeared in Mon-El’s throat as he found himself nodding, still not quite himself after the confession.

“Yeah, of course,” he managed to croak. Kara flashed a forced smile at him before she turned around and left, the hems of her cape swirling with her hurried steps.

* * *

“Hey, guys?” Alex had said the moment she sat down on the table. The group was in the alien bar, complete with Mon-El, James, Winn, J’onn, Maggie, and now Alex—except Kara—when Alex literally strolled in and dropped the news on the table like an atomic bomb. “I think Kara has a boyfriend.”

The moment those words left her mouth, there was a ripple effect around the table. Winn spluttered out the beer he was drinking, James froze with his mouth open and his glass in his hand, Maggie stared at Alex as if she’d grown another head, and J’onn just hid a smile behind his drink. Mon-El… Well, all he did was stare at his drink for a couple of moments before downing it in one gulp. He only briefly felt J’onn glance at him, especially when Alex’s eyes were on his face, assessing his every movement. He met her gaze dead on. It didn’t affect her as it would’ve before, probably because his mind was too preoccupied with replaying his conversation with Kara. They hadn’t talked ever since she cut their training short—not even short, they talked for barely five minutes before she left—and Mon-El had no idea what to think about all of that. He only hoped that…

That he didn’t ruin everything by thinking that Kara didn’t care about him enough. He hoped he didn’t hurt Kara too much.

“A…boyfriend?” Winn asked, still shell-shocked. “Like a _boyfriend,_ boyfriend? Like, not a friend who’s a guy, but a _boyfriend_?” Alex sighed with the questions as she dropped her bag on the table and sat down.

“Yes, Winn, a boyfriend.” She leaned forward, as if telling a really exciting gossip. “I caught her looking for beds today. To buy. And they were _double beds_.” Mon-El barely registered Winn’s mouth dropping open as her gaze shot up to Alex.

 _Double beds?_ he thought. _Kara was looking for double beds?_ Of course the Kryptonian had told him that she needed to get a new bed, but he never thought that… That it’d be a double bed. For both of them. He and Kara. She was… She was actually thinking seriously about all of it. She hadn’t just made it up.

Mon-El’s heart fluttered inadvertently as he smiled, only for the smile to disappear in a couple of seconds, being replaced by guilt. What have I done?

“You can’t be serious,” James said, shaking his head. Alex shrugged.

“I am.” Maggie stepped into the conversation.

“Wait, are you trying to tell us that Kara had a boyfriend all this time, long enough for things to get serious, and none of us noticed?” Alex nodded again, a playful grin dancing on her lips.

“Well, it could also be that she was ‘helping out a friend’, as she told me when I asked her about it, but I don’t believe it. She is seeing someone.” Winn shook his head.

“No, Kara wouldn’t do that. She would’ve thought us if things were getting serious.” Mon-El’s chest tightened with those words. Or not, because she’s scared you’d not like the idea of me and her. It all made sense, actually. Despite all of them accepting Mon-El into their group, he was sure none of them would deem him worthy of Kara. It’d be understandable that they’d try to look out for their friend.

“She told me someone in the DEO was moving in with her boyfriend and needed advice on getting a new bed. But it was obvious she made it all up; Kara isn’t that good a liar.”

“That’s exactly my point!” Winn exclaimed. “She couldn’t have lied about this.” He looked around the group before his eyes landed on J’onn, who was staying awkwardly silent. “J’onn, you’re a psychic. You must know the truth.”

“You know I can’t get a good read on Kryptonians,” J’onn objected, still smiling knowingly. He glanced at Mon-El almost unnoticeably. If Mon-El’s eyes weren’t on him, he wouldn’t have seen it. “Besides, it’s not my place to say.” And something in those words made Mon-El think that J’onn knew everything. All along.

“Trust me, guys,” Alex jumped in, resting her elbows on the table. “Kara’s seeing someone. I know my sister. Besides, didn’t she seem extra happy to you for the last three weeks?” Those words tugged at Mon-El’s heart, making him feel proud. So he did make Kara happy.

That was good. That was really good. Honestly, it was all he could want.

“Yes, but she said it was about Snapper.” James frowned after saying that. “But yeah, she’s been going out for lunch pretty frequently lately. She didn’t use to do that.” Winn still shook his head in denial.

“No. I don’t believe you. Kara wouldn’t hide that from us. She wouldn’t.” He looked at Alex. “There has to be some kind of explanation.”

Before he could say more, though, the context of the conversation entered the room. Kara. She was in her Kara Danvers outfit with a salmon blouse and a black, knee-length skirt, with her hair tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes immediately found the group, and especially Mon-El. The Daxamite felt his heart rate spike up as his shoulders tensed, afraid of Kara’s reaction to him.

However, she only smiled. And it wasn’t a fake smile either; it was a real one that reached her eyes and highlighted the blue in them. Comets.

“Hey, guys,” she said as she pulled a chair—right next to Mon-El. “Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t get off work.” If she had heard any part of the conversation, she wasn’t letting it be known.

That wasn’t what Mon-El was thinking, though. His brain was telling him that Kara had actually sat next to him—next to him, instead of staying away like she said she would in the training room. And not just next to him, but close, way closer than two friends would sit, probably. They were sitting at least as close as Maggie and Alex. He looked at her with questions in his eyes.

“Oh, it’s okay,” Alex said, smiling at her sister. “Was it about your friend that was moving in with her boyfriend?” Kara laughed, probably as she remembered the made up excuse, before shaking her head.

“No. I mean, no one is moving in with their boyfriend. I made that up.” Alex shot a glance at Winn, as if saying, _See, I told you so_. “I wasn’t looking for double beds for anyone else. It was for me.” Mon-El’s heart started slamming against his ribs as Kara reached for his hand and threaded her fingers through his. “And Mon-El.”

Silence stretched in the room as no one was quite sure of what to say. Winn and James looked utterly surprised while J’onn was just rolling his eyes, and there was a small smile on Maggie’s face.

“We’re dating,” Kara continued when nobody said anything. From her calm posture, Mon-El might’ve believed she wasn’t stressed at all, yet he could vaguely hear her heartbeat. And it was fast. Maybe not as fast as his, but it was fast.

Kara had said it. She’d actually laid it out there to everyone, made it official, just for him. Because he asked him to. Maybe because she wanted to let him know that she was thinking seriously about their relationship. And she proved that perfectly. Maybe words wouldn’t be enough, but this simple action… It told Mon-El that yes, Kara liked him enough to tell her friends about them. It felt good.

“I knew it!” Alex finally exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table. “I knew there was something going on between you two. You seemed awfully close.” She stood up, wrapping her arms around Kara tightly before pulling back. “I’m so happy for you, Kara.”

Those words… It had actually brought tears to Kara’s eyes, as far as Mon-El could see. Her sister’s approval meant a lot to her, just as it meant a lot to Mon-El. If Alex liked him, if Alex was happy about them… Maybe this could actually work.

“You look good together,” Maggie put in, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. “Congratulations, Kara.”

J’onn just leaned back, smiling. “Well, it was about time you came clean about it.” Kara blinked, briefly getting distracted.

“You knew?” she asked. J’onn chuckled.

“I’m a psychic, Kara. I can’t see into your mind, but I can see into his. It was hard not to notice the bubbly happiness in it.” Heat crept up Mon-El’s cheeks as he averted his gaze. He had no idea he’d been “bubbly happy”, yet now that he thought about it, it was true. He’d been exceptionally happy for the last three weeks.

Kara definitely had that effect on him.

“Wow!” Winn said finally, a grin on his lips. “Good job, man. Kara isn’t an easy one to get.” Kara shot a glare at his direction, making him lift his hands innocently. “What? I’m just telling the truth.” She rolled her eyes.

“Thanks, Winn.” And then… Then her eyes turned to James. Mon-El’s throat tightened. He was aware of their relationship history, and he knew it didn’t end well for James. He still cared about Kara when she broke up with him. Yet he was still one of Kara’s closest friends, and his approval apparently was second to only Alex. She was looking at him almost pleadingly.

“You seem happy,” James said, his tone completely devoid of emotions. Kara bit her lip and glanced at Mon-El briefly, yet there was no hesitation in her answer.

“I am. I’m happy.” James looked at her for a couple of seconds more before smiling. It didn’t seem real, it surely didn’t reach his eyes, yet the intention behind it was real.

“Then I’m happy for you.” He raised his drink to their direction. “To Kara and Mon-El.”

“To Kara and Mon-El,” everyone repeated as they also raised their glasses. Kara only looked at Mon-El, a brilliant smile on her face, before she squeezed his hand. _They accepted you_ , she was trying to say. _They accepted us._

He squeezed back as an answer _. I know_.

 


End file.
